Various kinds of electronic devices including a mobile type communication device such as a cellular phone have been developed. In recent years, a case to watch a television image and a moving picture by the mobile type electronic device has increased. In this case, a dedicated cradle or a dedicated tilt leg, which is used only for making an easily-viewing angle, is necessary. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are side views of examples of structure to hold an angle for watching television respectively when watching television with a related cellular phone 101. A display unit 104 is arranged on a chassis 102 of the cellular phone 101, and an image which is displayed on the display unit 104 is viewed from a direction of an arrow A side.
FIG. 1 shows an example for a case of using a dedicated cradle 901. In this case, since it is necessary to carry the cradle 901 together with the cellular phone 101, it is troublesome to carry the cradle 901 and consequently, there is a problem that a defect in portability is caused.
FIG. 2 is a side view of the mobile type electronic device 101 which has a tilt leg 1001 for holding and fixing the mobile type electronic device 101 such as a cellular phone or the like at a predetermined angle. It is difficult that the tilt leg 1001 continues to have an enough strength. There is not only a possibility to cause damage to design of the cellular phone 101 since it is necessary to secure a storage space which is for storing the tilt leg 1001 at a time when the tilt leg 1001 is not used, but also a problem that internal mounting of the mobile type electronic device 1001 is restricted.
While the mobile type electronic device such as the cellular phone or the like has a connector and a connector cover which covers the connector to protect the connector, the connector cover is merely used to cover the connector and to protect the mobile type electronic device (for example, refer to patent documents 1 to 5).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-199076
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-295445
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-31959
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-157795
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-262052